<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two hours away from each other by atootinbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341657">two hours away from each other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atootinbaby/pseuds/atootinbaby'>atootinbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, corona virus be gone, im still getting the ropes of it, quarantined</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atootinbaby/pseuds/atootinbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is quarantined with her sister and she misses Lena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im bored</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a month since the pandemic started, and two weeks since everyone was urged to stay in their homes. They were to stay in their respective homes until further notice, and if they were to go out, each one of them were expected to practice social distancing and should wear a mask at all times.</p><p> </p><p>To Kara, she doesn’t really mind going out and living her life but if she were to get the virus, she doesn’t want to spread it to everyone. Not everyone is healthy enough to survive it and she really didn’t want to be the reason someone dies. And so she’s been inside for two weeks now, quarantined with her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“You cheated!” Kara yelled at Alex, mouth agape as she pointed her index finger accusingly at her sister.</p><p> </p><p>Alex gasped audibly, placing her hand on her chest. “You dare call me a cheater, sister?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara dropped her hand and narrowed her eyes at her sister. “Yes,” she crossed her arms and raised her chin. “What are you gonna do about it?” she asked, challenge in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Off with your head!”</p><p> </p><p>Kara screamed as she ran, trying to get away from her sister. She grabbed her nerf gun that was sitting on her bedside table. She always had that ready in case her sister does something exactly like this. Unfortunately though, her sister also has one.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, you hit my glasses!” she shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you even have those on? You don’t even need them.” Alex picked up the bullets made out of foam, placing it on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if I wasn’t wearing them, you would’ve hit my eye,” Kara crossed her arms. “And besides, I like roleplaying,” she said in a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Alex spluttered. “Eww, Kara!” She covered her ears and shut her eyes for a few seconds, shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not like that, Alex!” Kara’s cheeks darkened. “Eww! Stop thinking about sex.”</p><p> </p><p>“You stop thinking about sex!” Alex pointed at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you stop thinking about sex!” Kara pointed back, emphasizing the word ‘you’.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, stop saying the word sex!” Alex screamed, raising her hands above her head. “I haven’t seen Kelly in so long, I feel like I’m losing my mind,” she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Eww, Alex! Stop traumatizing me!” Now it was Kara’s turn to cover her ears.</p><p> </p><p>They bickered back and forth while cleaning up the mess that they made. It’s been like this since the past week. Sometimes they mind their own business, either going on social media or reading a book every now and then, sometimes it’s like this.</p><p> </p><p>Kara has been messaging her friends everyday telling them how much she misses them, although she misses one particular someone; Lena Luthor. Before the whole city was on lockdown, Lena’s mom made her go back home to Metropolis which is two hours away if the traffic isn’t bad. Now, that doesn’t sound that far at all, but considering National City was on lockdown, she or anyone really couldn’t go in or out of the city which was a bummer. Regardless, it is necessary to stop the virus from spreading.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: silk or cotton?</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: or</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: lena</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: what</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: hmph</p><p>littlegoldenretriever: car or motorcycle?</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: both</p><p>littledevil: but more on motorcycle</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: piercings or tattoos?</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: both</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: lenA</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: karA</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: pLAY THE GAME PROPERLY</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: i do whatever the fuck i want</p><p>littledevil: also i miss you</p><p> </p><p>The blonde has a bit of a crush on the youngest Luthor. Oftentimes when they talk, Lena lets Kara know that she misses her to which the latter always returns the sentiment. Of course, she would like to say it first except she was afraid it might scare Lena away knowing Lena doesn’t like being sentimental, so she always waits for her to say it first. It gives her hope that Lena might feel the same way, but she doesn’t like to think too much about it.</p><p> </p><p>It was nearing midnight when they kept playing <em>this or that </em>questions until Lena said she was going to sleep. She would’ve liked to talk to Lena more, but it wasn’t a problem for her because she was tired anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Since the past week, her sleeping schedule has been a mess. She either stay up all night and sleep by 4 am or she sleeps properly at night and still take naps every 3 hours or so. Same with Alex and none of them really judge each other. They just wish this whole thing will end soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this prolly wont be more than 5 chapters idk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Alex</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” asked Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Alex.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“What?” asked Alex again.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Aleeex</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, Kara?” asked Alex, infuriated as she looked up from her phone to look at her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m bored,” Kara whined, sighing loudly. She was lying on the floor, arms and legs wide open, while Alex was laying on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“Start screaming or something, I don’t know,” Alex suggested, looking back down on her phone. She quickly regretted her suggestion because then, Kara started screaming so loud she was worried that the people next door would think they were going crazy. Well, they probably aren’t wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay,” she yelled above Kara. “Stop screaming, god!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, I’m your sister. You should know me by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, that you take everything literally, that you love food, and that you’re also in love with Lena?” Alex asked, raising her eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Kara nodded without skipping a beat until she realized what Alex said. “Wait, what? N-no,” she spluttered, trying to think of what to say. “I-I’m not-”</p><p> </p><p>“Just talk to her, Kara,” Alex sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Kara huffed. “No,” she crossed her arm, turning her head to look at her sister. “I’m going on Twitter, though,” she says as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. “And I’m not in love with Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara opened the bird app, scrolling down. This is mostly what she does when she’s bored, but because of what’s happening, it’s like she’s tired of even using her phone and going on social media. Once she didn’t use any of her socials for a day which actually felt good, until she saw that Lena messaged her a couple of times and then she swore she would never ignore her phone again.</p><p> </p><p>She saw that Nia tweeted ‘<em>@ corona virus be gone you fucking demon</em>’ making her laugh. She scrolled down again until she got bored again.</p><p> </p><p>kara: im booooored</p><p> </p><p>nia: same</p><p> </p><p>brainy: read a book or play a game or something</p><p> </p><p>lena: ^^</p><p> </p><p>kara: but thats what alex and i have been doing everyday!!</p><p> </p><p>alex: shes not wrong</p><p> </p><p>kelly: mhmm babe id rather play with you</p><p> </p><p>kara: OHMYGOD STOP FLIRTING WITH MY SISTER THIS ISNT PRIVATE<br/><br/>         shit i didn’t realize</p><p>         sorry kara</p><p> </p><p>“Oops, sorry,” Alex said to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>nia: someone do something</p><p> </p><p>brainy: like what?</p><p> </p><p>lena: kara play pool with me</p><p> </p><p>nia: great you’re leaving brainy and i</p><p>       brainy message me</p><p> </p><p>Kara opened 8 Ball Pool, waiting for Lena to invite her. Once Lena did, she accepted and they played a few games. She lost a few games to Lena and gave up.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, I’m hungry. Do you want to order Chinese?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>She ordered Chinese, munching on a left over pizza while she waited. When It arrived, she immediately devoured the food while Alex was eating slowly, watching her.</p><p> </p><p>“What movie are we watching tonight?” Alex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh,” Kara paused, as she think of what she wants to watch. “A barbie movie.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex stared at her like she just grown two heads. She grabbed her phone and a few seconds later, Kara’s phone kept <em>dinging</em>.</p><p> </p><p>alex: this whole quarantine thing has broken kara</p><p>        she wants to watch a barbie movie</p><p> </p><p>lena: i mean she is a princess herself isnt she</p><p> </p><p>nia: she is</p><p>       but she seems more like a cartoon person</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Kara threw her used chopsticks at her sister. “Why did you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex just smiled and shrugged, making her way back to the sofa as she searched for a few barbie movies. For about four hours, they sat there on the sofa together watching barbie movies. Every once in awhile, Alex catches Kara checking her phone like she was waiting for a message.</p><p> </p><p>“My god, don’t look at your phone,” Alex sang, eyes not leaving the screen in front of them. “No one’s gonna call you. Quit checking your volume,” she smiled knowingly at Kara, raising a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph,” Kara huffed. “Rude,” she crosses her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Alex paused the movie. “Kara, what are you doing?” she asked, shifting her body to face Kara. The blonde mumbled under her breath. “What?” Alex asked not hearing a word the blonde just said.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighed. “I’m waiting for Lena to message me,” she repeated her mumbled words.</p><p> </p><p>There was a beat of silence. “Why don’t you just message her first?” asked Alex.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighed loudly this time. “I don’t know, Alex,” she runs her fingers through her hair. “It’s just- it’s like I’m always the first one messaging her and I just,” she pauses, “I’m just kinda waiting if she misses me as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you just let her know that you miss her then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know!” Kara replied, flailing her arms around as she opens and closes her mouth like a fish trying to breathe, instead she’s trying to find the words to say. “Maybe it’ll creep her out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would Lena be creeped out when a friend tells her that they miss her?” Alex asked, and then it dawned on her. “Unless you don’t mean it in a friendly way…?” she said, though the sentence coming out more like a question. Kara just sat there, head down, not replying to anything Alex just asked, the latter taking the blonde’s silence as an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara?” She tilted her head down, trying to catch Kara’s eyes and when she did, she gave her a questioning look. “Do you like Lena?” The desperate look in Kara’s eyes gave Alex the answer she was asking. “Oh, finally!” she hugged Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kara asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>Alex pulled back. “The sexual tension between you two is….whew,” she said to which Kara scrunched up her nose. “And yes, I have noticed. I was just waiting for you to tell me because it’s none of my business,” she smiled. “Though I really wanted to help, I just wasn’t sure how.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Kara tilted her head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“God, Kara. It’s so obvious! You were always willing to stand up for her, no matter who they are.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, she’s my friend and I care about her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you care about her more than you realized.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: if you were a vampire and you saw someone dying right in front of you and you know you have the power to save them, to turn them, though knowing the possibility that numerous people would die because newborns essentially cannot control their thirst, would you turn them?</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: kara what the fuck it’s 2 am</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: you either save one life, you can teach them how to control their thirst to make sure they don’t</p><p>     kill someone although there is a possibility that they might go rogue and kill a scary amount of humans and knowing the blood will be in you hands for it was your own doing for turning them, oR would you just let an innocent person suffer and die right in front of you knowing you had the power to save them?</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: easy</p><p>                id turn them</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: …….</p><p>                                really?</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: yeah why not</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: oh idk because they could go rogue the second you turn them</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: yes but</p><p>                like you said it’s only a possibility, a contingency, it’s not set in stone that it’s actually gonna happen</p><p>                if i could save someone, even just one person, i would</p><p> </p><p>It took Kara a moment for Lena’s answer to sink in. She knew Lena was always a good person no matter what everyone else said when she beat up a senior because he was sexually harassing someone. Word spread out like wildfire when it happened. Everyone’s got different stories, different reasons on why they think Lena did it but she trusted Lena. Lena will always be good to her, no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: shit</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: what?</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: nothing i just-</p><p>                                wait what are you doing up at 2 am?</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: idk kara what are YOU doing up at 2 am</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: i couldn’t sleep</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: mhmm</p><p>        i miss you</p><p>        this virus sucks</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: i know</p><p>                                i miss you too</p><p>                                but dont worry im sure it’ll be over soon</p><p>                                i mean it’s gonna go away eventually right?</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: right</p><p>                you should go to sleep</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: i caaaaant</p><p> </p><p>littldevil: fine</p><p>              what do you want to talk about?</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: do you believe in aliens?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>